Instants de l'Heure
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: [Post saison 2] Quelques morceaux choisis des jours, semaines et mois qui suivirent la fin de l'émission la plus explosive de l'Heure. Drabbles sur tous les personnages, parce qu'ils sont tous incroyables.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Chers lecteurs que j'aime,  
Ma découverte récente de la fantastique (et hélas, trop brève) série anglaise _The Hour_ m'a absolument ravie, et sa fin m'a complètement dévastée. Bien des questions restant sans réponse sur le sort de ces excellents personnages, la perche était toute tendue pour une petite série d'OS évoquant la suite de leur histoire.

Faute de temps libre pour moi en ce moment, ce seront donc des drabbles de 100 mots :)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, vos avis et vos suggestions !

Bonne rentrée et bon courage à tous  
Lily Evans 2004


	2. Une semaine

**+1 semaine :**

— Bel, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Repose-toi, tu ne tiens plus debout.

Face à la figure émaciée de cette femme dont la force l'avait autrefois tant séduit, Hector perdit son sourire charmeur. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient baignés d'une lumière froide et la peinture des murs s'écaillait. Bel était affreusement maigre, l'air hagard et désorienté, et les jolies rondeurs de son visage évanouies.

— Bel, fit Hector d'une voix douce, Freddie n'aurait pas voulu …

— Miss Rowley ?

Bel s'anima subitement à la vue du docteur en blouse blanche et se leva, tremblante.

— Oui ?

— Mr. Lyon est sorti du coma.


	3. Un mois

**+1 mois :**

L'agression de Freddie avait été, pour tous, un horrible choc. Le pauvre Isaac en avait été malade lorsqu'il avait vu son corps ensanglanté sur la pelouse, lâchant ses derniers souffles de vie. L'arrivée rapide de l'ambulance et la détermination des médecins n'avaient pas suffi à les tranquilliser. Sissy n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, quant à Bel … Bel n'était plus elle-même.

Personne n'avait donc fait de remarque en voyant Randall Brown, livide, prendre la main de Lix Storm et l'attirer dans ses bras.

Personne n'avait non plus fait de commentaire en les voyant arriver ensemble chaque matin depuis lors.


	4. Six semaines

**+6 semaines :**

Beaucoup de sang perdu, quelques côtes cassées et une entorse au poignet. Mais aucun organe n'avait été gravement touché, par miracle. Cloué au lit depuis son agression, Freddie peinait à reprendre des couleurs. Bel venait chaque jour et passait avec lui autant de temps qu'elle le pouvait, allant parfois jusqu'à s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Elle redressait ses oreillers, goûtait ses plats, le couvait de toutes les façons imaginables. C'était adorablement agaçant.

— Tu sais qu'ils ont enfin arrêté cette ordure de Pike ? Ils sont ...

— J'étais terrifié, souffla-t-il en lui tendant sa main maigre. Terrifié de ne jamais te revoir.


	5. Deux mois

**2 mois :**

« Musique ... Et fondu », ordonna Bel. L'émission était terminée. Encore une petite torpille pour bousculer la société anglaise – Randall devait sourire depuis le fond de son lit, malgré sa grippe.

— Merci, mesdames et messieurs. Belle émission.

Isaac la salua d'un hochement de tête et quitta la pièce. Lix s'attarda, en revanche, et lui proposa une cigarette.

— Tu as meilleure mine. Comment va notre cher Freddie ?

— Beaucoup mieux, soupira Bel. Il sera bientôt sur pied.

— Excellent. Il me manque.

— Et ton malade ? la taquina Bel.

Lix souffla un nuage de fumée entre ses lèvres carmin.

— Whisky ?

**Note de l'auteur : je constate en postant que les couples se répètent un peu, c'est involontaire, on verra d'autres personnages dans les prochains drabbles !**


	6. Trois mois

**+3 mois :**

Il commença par l'observer quelques instants en silence, sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle souriait. Un vrai sourire, cette fois, au lieu de la joie factice qu'elle avait affichée si longtemps. Miss Storm venait apparemment de la complimenter sur son dernier article et ses joues rosissaient. Les autres membres de l'équipe la saluaient en passant, ou lui proposaient de les rejoindre pour un verre. Elle était enfin à sa place.

Dans l'ombre, il contempla sa protégée avec fierté. Ses boucles blondes étaient toujours aussi impeccables mais tout en elle avait changé.

— Bonjour, Patricia.

— Oh ! Bonjour, Mr McCain.

— Appelez-moi Angus.


	7. Six mois

**+6 mois :**

— Bonjour Freddie.

— Hector, répondit Freddie en enfilant son grand imperméable gris.

— Où files-tu comme ça ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu ? Gatwick, le crash de Turkish Airlines. Une dizaine de victimes sur vingt-quatre passagers. On ignore encore le sort du premier ministre turc.

— Un accident ?

— C'est ce qu'ils disent ... Mais je crois que ça mérite d'aller fouiller de plus près. Tu sais, ils devaient signer cet accord sur Chypre avec la Grèce.

— Je vois. Sois prudent, Freddie, ajouta Hector avec gravité. Je te le dis sincèrement. Ne serait-ce que pour Bel ...

Freddie hocha la tête et disparut.**  
**

**Je remercie Wikipédia d'avoir complété ma culture de l'actualité anglaise des années 1950.**


	8. Neuf mois

**Pardon pour le hiatus involontaire et longue durée, je reviens avec trois petits drabbles que j'avais oubliés dans mes tiroirs**

**+9 mois :**

Le bébé pleurait dans le noir. A nouveau.

— Ne bouge pas chérie, je m'en occupe, murmura Hector.

Elle sentit un filet d'air frais caresser ses jambes, puis la porte de leur chambre grinça légèrement. Hector alla prendre l'enfant dans son berceau et l'apaisa en lui chantant une petite mélodie. Il s'en occupait si merveilleusement, et avec une telle tendresse ! Marnie avait l'impression qu'Hector n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis la naissance du petit, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il embrassait son visage minuscule en jurant qu'il était tout le portrait de sa mère.

Dans le noir, honteuse, Marnie pleura aussi.


	9. Dix mois

**+10 mois :**

Bel ferma les yeux et frissonna tandis que les mains de Freddie caressaient la peau de son dos. Qui aurait su que de lèvres si minces pouvaient naître des baisers si brûlants ? Blottie contre le torse de Freddie, elle serra ses bras autour de son propre corps.

— Ne pars plus, tu veux ?

— Je dois juste le lever un instant.

— Non.

Freddie rit, et libéra l'un de ses bras pour attraper quelque chose sous le lit.

— Il est minuit. Joyeux anniversaire, Moneypenny.

— Oh, Freddie ! s'exclama Bel en prenant le paquet qu'il lui tendait. Fleming ?

— Le dernier. Goldfinger.


	10. Un an

**+1 an :**

Le bureau avait bien changé depuis leurs débuts, songea Lix. Des absents, des nouveaux venus, des miraculés. Une audience qui ne cessait de croître. Une influence véritable, enfin, sur la vie publique du pays. Ils pouvaient être fiers.

Une ombre passa devant sa porte elle entendit des sanglots. On aurait dit la jolie Mrs Madden ... Grand Dieu, Hector était-il déjà reparti dans ses frasques ? Lix n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires privées. Mais les pleurs persistaient dans le couloir et Lix ne pouvait pas ignorer une âme en peine.

— Mrs Madden ? Venez, j'allais faire du thé.

**Et bonne année à vous, mes chers ! **


End file.
